The One Called Black Leg
by Masaichu
Summary: On an island, they speak a tale of a great warrior, a young maiden and the stars connecting them together. SanjixRobin


The idea from this came from an Algonquin legend I read in a book a few days ago. I decided to try and make a One Piece tale about it.

I do not own One Piece or the legend this story is based off of.

--

Long ago on the misty shores of the Grand Line, there was a great warrior named Black Leg.

Black Leg was gifted with an amazing talent. He could make himself invisible in a rush of flames, which allowed him to sneak through towns unseen, and spy upon the townsfolk.

His home was a tent that stood beside the sea, and it was there that he lived with his sister, Tangerine Maiden.

Many women on the island wanted to marry him, but Black Leg did not want just any women. Oh yes, they were all beautiful and wondrous, some more than others.

Even so, Black Leg wanted to marry the women he believed was perfect. The most perfect of them all would be able to see him even if he were to turn invisible.

Tangerine Maiden could always see him, even if he was invisible, and because of this, she devised a test to find the right women.

Every night, she would take the women down to the beach, and when she could see her brother on the horizon, she would ask them.

"Do you see him?"

Every current girl would always say a hurried "yes" with an eager look. She could easily tell the were all lying, but even so...

"With what does he draw his sled?"

The women would burst into flurries of answers, though she could tell what they were. Only simple guesses.

Tangerine Maiden would not allow her brother to marry a women whose eyes were not truthful enough to see him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the nearby village lived a mean, old women and her daughter and step-daughter. The step-daughter had a beautiful face of white and blue eyes, and her heart was filled with a great warmth.

The old women and her daughter did not like that she was more beautiful than them, for they too wished to marry Black Leg.

They would tear her clothes into rags, cut away her long, black hair, and burn her skin with hot coals. The villagers would ask about the burns and rags, but the women would only say she had done it to herself.

Constantly, the young women was forced to do the entire amount of housework, casting her further away from the rest of the villagers, even during the most cheerful holidays.

One day, the mother and her daughter went to the beach to seek out Black Leg.

As they did, the step-daughter stopped with her housework and began to work. She hemmed her ragged clothes with the bark of trees, and ran dirt over her face to hide her burns...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tangerine Maiden lead the young women down to the beach, her eyes staring at the skirt of bark and dirtied face.

"Tell me, what is your name?" She asked with curiosity.

"My name is Robin." The women said, her voice sweet and polite.

As they arrived at the beach, Tangerine Maiden could hear her brother approaching, and asked.

"Do you see him?"

Robin searched the sky, before shaking her head slowly.

"No, I do not."

Suddenly, her eyes lit up brightly.

"Wait...Yes, I see him..."

"What does he pull his sled with?"

"The rainbow..." She replied breathlessly.

"And what is his bowstring made of?"

"The Milky Way...And his arrows are tipped with the brightest of stars..."

Tangerine Maiden knew that because she had admitted she had not seen him at first, that her brother had show himself to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Tangerine Maiden brought Robin back to her home and bathed her, running her palms across the burned skinned until the burns faded away, washing her hair until it grew back thick and lush black.

She gave her own rich clothes for her to wear, and showed her to Black Leg's tent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day that Black Leg married her, calling her the angel he had awaited for so long.

But her aunt and step-sister were outraged. Why had she been the one!? They were much more beautiful than her!

Angry at the pain and stress they had caused his new wife, Black Leg transformed them into aspen trees.

And now, even if Black Leg approaches them without even a hint, the aspens shiver in fear of his great strength and power.


End file.
